Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: SO. I've begun to work on this story again. I'll possibly just write the chapters over and re-post. But I think this story is going to make a come back!
1. Chapter One: Special Project

Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect

Chapter One: The Special Project

Harry's eyes fluttered open softly and he reached over to his nightstand,

grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his face. He washed up quickly,

grabbed his wand, and swung his bag over his shoulder. Pinned on the dorm

door was a note from Ron:

Harry,

'Mione and I have gone to breakfast early because McGonagall

wanted to speak with us about a project we'll be doing this year. See you soon,

Ron.

Harry threw the note in the trash can and continued to the Common

Room. He had expected Neville and Ginny to be waiting for him, but only Collin

sat in the groups usually spot.

"Collin, have you seen Ginny or Neville?" Harry asked as he examined a

notice pinned to the wall. Just something about special classes this year in

Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, they had to leave with Ron and Hermione," Collin said looking up

from his camera, which appeared to be broken or not working correctly.

"McGonagall need to speak with them as well."

"Oh," was Harry's reply. "That's strange..."

Collin only nodded and continued working on his camera, so Harry

climbed through the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall. Without

realizing it he took the longer way and was soon passing by the giant gargoyle

that was the entrance to Dumbledore's, the headmaster, office. Just as Harry

passed, the gargoyle jumped aside and Dumbledore stepped out, followed by

Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. All of them stopped

when they saw Harry, and all but Dumbledore appeared to be nervous.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile and the usual

twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning, sir," Harry said. "What...what were you all doing up

there? I thought Professor McGonagall needed to talk to my friends..."

"Oh no, Mr.Weasley misunderstood," McGonagall interjected. "I told your

friends to meet me in my office so we could go to Dumbledore together."

"It was I who needed to talk to your friends," Dumbledore said. "As well

as Professor McGonagall."

"Oh," was Harry's reply. That seemed all he could say that morning.

But then he creases his eyebrows. "I thought Ron's note said something about

a project?"

"I did," Ron said.

"And it was about a project," Hermione said calmly. "Right professor?"

McGonagall nodded. "One that will be taking place this year."

"So what's the project?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon, Harry, not to worry," Dumbledore said. "Now, I

suggest we hurry before we miss breakfast."

Harry didn't press further, but it was obvious to him that something was

going on and that he wasn't supposed to know about it yet. But Dumbledor's

tone seemed to reassure him somehow that he would find out sooner than

later and Harry could live with that; at least for the moment.

And besides, Harry knew it couldn't be too bad; Voldemort was finally

dead and Harry felt a new sense of freedom and happiness that just wouldn't

go away. Of course, he didn't want it to. But he still felt curious, still wanted to

know what secrets were left to be kept from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry held back a yawn and propped his head up under one hand as he

stared, eyes half closed, at his History of Magic textbook. Five minutes into

his first class of the day and he was already in danger of falling asleep. But it

really wasn't his fault though; History of Magic was the most boring class he'd

ever taken.

He'd began doodling on a short piece of parchment he'd planned to use

for notes when a paper elf climbed up to his desk. It was a magical note, and

the elf gave away that is was from Hermione. He unfolded it a read:

Sorry about this morning. I know you must want to know, but please

don't worry; you'll find out soon according to McGonagall so just be patient.

Anyways, I noticed you were falling asleep and if you want I'll take notes for

you if you need a nap.

"What the bloody hell..." Harry whispered. Was Hermione actually

approving of him sleeping in class? If he hadn't thought so before, he now

knew something was going on. He scribbled his reply:

Are you seriously approving of me sleeping in class? Hermione, what's

gotten into you? Normally you'd be sending me a howler to keep me awake in

class!

Only a minute later the elf returned. Harry again unfolded it a read:

I know, but you deserve it after all you've done over the summer. Every-

one needs a down day, even me. To tell you the truth, I fell asleep in this class

last year and had Ron cover for me.

Harry laughed to himself, astonished that Hermione had fallen asleep

in class before. Dating Ron was starting to affect her.

I think I might just take you up on your offer. Thanks 'Mione.

Just before he laid his head down, he heard Hermione whisper to him,

"No problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Ron?" _

_"Yes 'Mione?"_

_"How long have you...liked me? As more than just a friend I mean?"_

_"I don't know...I think I've always liked you as more than just a friend,_

_at least on some level...And 'Mione?"_

_"Yes Ron?"_

_"I don't think I just like you...I love you."_

_Hermione sat jolted up and stared at Ron in shock and disbelief._

_"You what?"_

_"I love you, Hermione."_

_"Oh, Ron!"_

_The two kissed gently, then more heatedly. Then Hermione pulled _

_away. _

_"Ron?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you, too."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat up quickly, sweating.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in her worried tone as she held

him by the shoulders.

Class was over and they were the only ones left in the classroom.

"I, uh, yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, panting. _What the hell just happened?_

Hermione looked at Ron and they both nodded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, after Care of Magical Creatures you need to shower before

lunch, okay?" Hermione said, ignoring him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, ok..."

The three exited the classroom and Hermione handed Ron a piece of

parchment. "I need to go speak to a teacher about one of my classes this

afternoon. Be back soon."

Ron nodded and gave Hermione a peck on the check before turning

back to Harry.

"She's not going to see any teacher is she?" Harry asked. "It's

Dumbledore or McGonagall isn't it? Ron, please tell me what's going on."

Ron didn't look at him as he lied, "I really have no idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry groaned as he and Ron climbed down the hill to Hagrid's hut.

"Great, we have class with the Slytherins' _again_ this year," Harry said.

"Oh, well that's bloody brilliant," Ron murmured in agreement.

"Welcome bak," Hagrid said happily when he was sure everyone was

present. "On yer first dey back I've gert a special surprise fer yeh."

He bent down to the box beside him and pulled out, strangely, a book.

Holding it so all could see, the title read _Rarest Magical Creatures Today_.

"Fer teh next few weeks we're gonna be studin serm extremely rare

creatures," Hagrid continued. "An' at teh end of term we're goin' ter be testin'

if any of yer have any creature blood in yer and jus' don' know it."

_Wait, something's missing,_ Harry thought. _Where's Malfoy's sarcastic_

_comment?_

Apparently Hagrid had expected the comment too and paused to allow

it; but when nothing happened he moved on.

But Harry didn't let it go at that. He looked over at Malfoy and was

shocked at what he saw. He'd changed over the summer, really changed. He

was at least five inches taller, and his white blonde hair was all one length that

extended just to the bottom of his neck. He's stayed just as skinny, but was

now built with more muscle and his chest bulged out slightly more.

Harry found himself staring at Malfoy, his transformation hypnotizing

him. Every movement, every lock of pale hair, and every curve of Malfoy

entranced Harry. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Not without help.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked furiously and shook his head, turning to the owner of the

voice.

"I'm fine Hermione," he said quickly.

Hermione looked very unconvinced. "Are you sure? You were miles

away."

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "Are you sure you're okay? You can tell us

you know."

Harry just shook his head, "Really guys, _I'm fine_."

"Alright," Hagrid said. "Come on up ere and get yerself a book then ya

can begin ter flip trew it."

Everyone did as they were told and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat under

a large tree together and began looking through page by page.

"Oh, look at this one!" Hermione said like a child opening presents on

Christmas morning. "_'Aletheia- An Aletheia is a creature said to personify truth._

_It can always sense when a lie is being told. Along with this ability it can enable_

_anyone or thing from either lying or telling the truth.'_ " She looked absolutely

gitty. "This stuff is amazing! I've never heard of half of these creatures!"

Ron and Harry chuckled and flipped the page.

"Hey look at this one," Harry said. He didn't notice that Ron and

Hermione paled slightly at the sight of the heading. Harry began to read.

" _'Himeros- these are very rare creatures that are normally born every few _

_centuries. A Himeros is a creature that personifies longing and sexual desire_

_in others and itself. But it is also dangerous when it comes to its appropriate _

_mating age. Himeroses are the only know species to mate only with their _

_"soul mates". When the Himeros comes to age it begins searching for a mate_

_without even realizing it-'_ "

"Harry, why don't we look up some elemental creatures?" Hermione

interrupted.

"Just a minute 'Mione," Harry said and continued reading. "_'It begins _

_searching for a mate without even realizing it while still going through its _

_normal daily routine. Every person or creatures aura the Himeros comes in _

_physical contact with sends a message to the Himeros's brain. If the signal_

_is a match to the Himeros's aura, the Himeros immediately loses all other _

_focus and pays attention to nothing but the one it has chosen as it's mate._

_If the chosen mate returns the Himeros's affection then the Himeros will_

_return to normal, after a few days, for a period of three to up to thirty days, _

_but will begin to display for its mate. After the given period of time, the _

_Himeros will return to its one-track-focus of its mate, emitting a scent only_

_detectable by the mate. This scent will cause the mate to react in the same _

_manner as the Himeros and they will mate to establish an unbreakable _

_connect. It is extremely foolish to try to keep them apart, if there is any reason _

_too. Himeroses have been known to kill instantly if anyone or thing comes _

_between it and its mate. Signs of Himeroses coming to age of mating are...' _"

Harry paused and his eyes widened. "_'Signs of Himeroses coming_

_to age of mating are: Continued dreams of sexual desire of itself and others;_

_increase appetite; lack of focus; exhaustion and sudden sleepiness; _

_mood-swings; and dreams of other soul mates first moments of love and _

_sex...'_ "

Harry stared at his friends. "I...Oh Merlin...I think I'm a Himeros."

Ron and Hermione gave each other nervous glances.

"Harry," Hermione said gently. "You are."

"What? How...how are you so sure?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall asked us not to say anything," Ron said.

"They even told us to make something up about a project..."

"Harry, we only did it to protect you," Hermione said. "We were just

supposed to help you through it and make sure you didn't hurt yourself while

going through the process. We just had to make sure you were comfortable,

safe, and that you didn't harm yourself or anyone else. It felt terrible to lie to

you."

Harry just stared at his hands for a moment before standing. "I can't do

this right now." He began to walk away.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said, chasing after Harry with Ron on her tail.

"Was goin on ere?" Hagrid asked as Harry stormed past him and

his two best friends tried to catch up.

"He's found out!" Ron said.

Hagrid grew pale and followed after Ron.

"Harry, please stop!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry turned his head while he was still walking, "No, I just need to go

think this out! Please, just leave me alone."

But as he spoke he was unaware of where he was going. Unable to move

out of Harry's way quick enough, Malfoy was nearly trampled when the two

collided. Malfoy fell to the ground and Harry tripped, landing on top of him.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed in shock.

Malfoy stood, looking shocked, as Hermione and Ron lifted Harry to his feet.

"Watch where you're going next time Potter," Malfoy said, but he didn't

sound angry but almost depressed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Harry?" Hermione said after Harry didn't answer.

"Why isn't he...?" Hagrid began. But he stopped mid sentence and his

eyes widened, focusing on Malfoy.

Hermione gasped, mouth and eyes wide as well as she stared at Malfoy.

"What?" Malfoy asked, gently brushing his robes off. "Why are you

staring at me like that for?"

Suddenly Harry made a move, one that shocked everyone. He stepped

forward, put one arm around Malfoy's waist and then used the other hand to

pull Malfoy into a kiss.

Malfoy gasped into Harry's mouth, eyes locked with either Hermione

or Hagrid, both of which didn't appear to be breathing. But slowly Malfoy

began to relax and in almost no time he shocked the crowd further by closing

his eyes and returning the deep kiss. At this Harry began to rub Malfoy's back

gently and play with the pale locks of hair his hands grasped. Malfoy reached

his hands around Harry's neck and used to hand to grab his other wrist to hold

them there.

Finally the two parted slowly, still holding each other close. Malfoy

turned a very deep red as he pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Harry just

grinned.

In an almost mouse-like tone Ron said, "Bloody hell..."


	2. Chapter Two: Undivided Attention

Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect

Chapter Two: Undivided Attention

Harry rubbed his eyes gently and sat up. "Where am I...?"

He looked around the room he was in. It was high-ceilinged with dark green wallpaper and large open windows covered by dark red drapes. The carpet was rich brown colored and chairs, a couch, a dresser, and a table were the only furnisher. On the other side of the room a fire was gently crackling. His glasses and wand were on the nightstand next to the bed and his school bag was in one of the chairs by the fire. He shoved on his glasses and swung his legs over the side of the bed before pushing himself off.

There were two doors in the room. One was by the fire and the other was close to the dresser. He went to the closest one, by the dresser, and opened it slowly. He found it was a bathroom with tiled floors and blank white walls. As he heads across the room to investigate the other door, it opens suddenly and Harry freezes.

Draco steps in and closes the door. Not seeing Harry from his position he slides his bag of his shoulder and throws it over beside Harry's. Then he takes off his school robes and throws them over the back of a chair. With a yawn he stretches and finally turns, spotting Harry. He blushes. "Harry, you're awake..."

Harry nods. "Uh, yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago...where are we?"

Draco shoves his hands in his pockets and slowly begins to make his way towards Harry. "Our private room. According to Dumbledore we'll be needing it."

"Oh, well that's...great," Harry said, nervous. _But why am I nervous? I wasn't nervous when I snogged Draco in front of the entire class; so why am I nervous all of the sudden?_

Draco nodded. "Yes...Well you've slept for about four days-"

"What?" Harry interrupted. "Four days!"

"Yes, Dumbledore put you under an enchanted sleep so that you could get use to the transformations your body was and is still going through. You seemed to have slept right through the first stage though," Draco explained. "You're acting normal again. I'm surprised that you came out of it three days earlier than the known minimum amount of time for a Himeros."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is a bit strange..."

Draco stood nervously for a moment, "So... are you hungry? I could have an elf bring us something."

"No it's okay, I'll eat later. I'm not to hungry just now," Harry said. _At least not for food_ he added silently.

"Oh, ok," said Draco. "Um, so what do you propose we do?"

Harry knew what he wanted to say, _remove all your clothing with my teeth_, but he managed to restrain the urge. "Uh, well, I...Oh this is ridiculous. We're both being silly here. Neither one of us has any reason to feel nervous."

"We don't?" Draco said. "I thought finding out who your soul mate was and then being stuck in a room together, _alone_, was a good reason to be nervous."

"Even after the kiss?" Harry asked, moving forward now that Draco had stopped. Draco didn't move, just looked at the floor. In just a few steps Harry had Draco around the waist. "You did like it, didn't you?"

Draco's face went Griffindor red. "Yeah, I did...very much."

Harry grinned and leaned in close to the slightly trembling boy, then whispered seductively, "Then what's to be nervous about?"

"Just shut up Potter and kiss me already," Draco smirked lightly before practically pouncing on Harry.

Harry gasped silently in slight surprise, but pulled Draco deeper into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth and lifted him off the floor, carrying him to the bed. As the kiss heated the boys tongues continued to explore each other's mouths. Harry laid Draco down softly and then lowered himself on top of Draco, entwining their legs together. They at last were forced to part for air, after which Harry began kissing down Draco's jaw line. He settled at the cup of Draco's shoulder blade and began sucking fiercely. Draco moaned and shuttered for a moment.

"H-Harry," Draco gasped as he tried to speak.

"Hmm?" the sound came from Harry's throat as he continued to caress Draco's skin with his tongue.

"W-We can't...we c-can't go any further than this," Draco almost chocked on the words. Harry's touch was almost to intoxicating to speak.

Harry pulled away briefly and stared into Draco's gray eyes, "I know. The connection...Our first time will be special. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco grinned. "Thank you..." Then he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and in one swift movement they had switched positions. "My turn."

"Oh, yes master."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was eight in the evening when Harry found himself in the Griffindor common room to retrieve his stuff. He, of course, found Hermione and Ron waiting patiently on the couch for him.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily and she jumped off the couch and ran to hug him. The fact that he let her hug him and that he hugged her back caused her to noticeably relax. "Oh, Harry, we really are sorry about lying to you, but Dumbledore-"

"Hermione, I know," Harry said. "I'm not angry; I never was. I was only shocked. Imagine how you'd feel if you found out you weren't all human."

All three of them laughed gently at this comment.

"So...Malfoy, huh?" Ron said uncomfortably.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, of all the people I'd never have guess...that I'd love him."

"I did."

The three turned to Ginny, who'd been sitting in Neville's lap the whole time.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I thought it would be obvious," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "The way those two looked at each other...of course they didn't quite realize it was affection they were feeling for each other. They were too accustomed to hating each other. I'm only surprised they didn't realize it sooner."

"But I- we- you and I- we dated Ginny!" Harry sputtered. "If you noticed this before, then why-?"

"Because I'd had a crush on you since first year," Ginny said simply. "Of course I tried to date you. But when I finally accepted that it wouldn't work out, I didn't resist the break-up. What's important is that _you're_ happy, Harry."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron agreed. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"If you're happy, we're _all_ happy," Hermione corrected happily.

Harry felt light headed as he grinned. How had he gotten such amazing friends?

---------------------------------------------

AN: Short and uneventful chapter, I know, but there wasn't too much to say about Harry being a mindless lovesick puppy. So, I threw in a little action and a touching moment between friends. Next chapter, however, is going to be much better I assure you. You get to see Harry display for Draco. Oh the possibilities...


	3. Chapter Three: Displaying and Reasoning

Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect

Chapter Three: Displaying and Reasoning

The next morning Harry awoke to find Draco nowhere in sight, though the mattress was still warm from where he'd slept with his head resting on Harry's chest. Harry's first thoughts were _where is he? What's happened to him? _And _who did it?_ He would have gone completely ballistic if an elf, who'd brung him some soap and a towel, that he hadn't even noticed, pointed out the note that was at the center of the table by the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief as he read:

Harry,

Sorry, but I forgot I promised to help Snape prepare for class today. I would have woken you, but you just looked so cute I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'll be working through breakfast, so we'll have to meet at Divination class. See you soon,

Love,

Draco

Harry grinned to himself. _Love_ Draco. After reading the note a few more times Harry thanked the elf, bathed, pulled on some new cloths and his school robes, and was out the door with his bag not ten minutes later. He entered the Griffindor common room shortly after that to meet Ron and Hermione for breakfast, like usual.

"Ello Harry," Ron greeted as he grabbed his and Hermione's bags and swung both over his shoulder.

"Harry, your hair is still wet!" Hermione fussed. "It's the middle of winter! In this weather you're likely to catch a cold!" She held out her wand and muttered a quick spell, and Harry's hair dried instantly. "Much better!"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said happily. "So shall we go to breakfast?"

His friends nodded and were joined by Neville and Ginny on their way out the portrait hole.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny and Neville said together.

"Morning," Harry said, walking fast so that the others almost had to jog to keep up with him.

"So where's Draco?" Hermione asked, guessing that was where Harry was headed in such a hurry.

"Helping Snape," Harry replied. "He said to meet him at Divination."

"Ah, no wonder you're in such a hurry," Ginny observed. "You want to get done with breakfast so you can get to class and see Draco sooner."

Harry merely nodded.

"Anyone who can make Harry anxious to go to Divination _has_ to be his soul mate," Ron said, rolling his eyes at the word _divination_.

"Especially when that mad woman is seeing him die in some new, cruel way ever other prediction," Hermione said in annoyance at the mention of Professor Trelawney.

The conversation stayed on Divination and Trelawney through the rest of breakfast until the owls came, which was a bit later than normal. A large gray owl, which Harry recognized as a school owl, landed on Harry's shoulder. It held out its leg and, as soon as Harry untied the message, flew off again. He knew immediately it was Dumbledore's handwriting. He tore it open and began to read:

Dearest Harry,  
I request a word with you and Draco today after lunch. Draco has already been informed and Professor McGonagall will be aware of your absences. As you know, we have much to discuss. Please be at my office by twelve thirty.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

-P.S. Bring some chocolate frogs if you have any.

Harry smiled. He knew the last sentence was code, as Hermione and Ron looked puzzled over his shoulder.

"Why on earth would he want you to bring chocolate frogs?" Ron asked quizzically.

"I thought he was allergic," Hermione agreed.

"He is," Harry said, still smiling. He turned to the teachers' table and saw Dumbledore smiling at him with the same mysterious twinkle in his eye.

(A.N: I have no idea if Dumbledore really is or not)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was practically running up the stairs to the astronomy tower after breakfast, Ron and Neville struggling to keep up.

"Harry, slow down!" Neville begged.

"Malfoy's not going anywhere!" Ron agreed.

But Harry continued to take the stairs three at a time. In just a few moments he was through the door to the classroom and searching for pale, blonde hair.

"You wouldn't be looking for me, would you?"

Harry spun at the sound of Draco's voice and grabbed blindly.

"Whoa, Harry!" Draco half screamed in surprise. "Harry, what's wrong with you? You're ghostly pale!"

It was true; Harry's face lacked any color other than his emerald eyes.

"You look ill," Draco said worriedly and took Harry in his arms. "Oh! You're freezing! But you're sweating...We should get you to Pomfrey."

"Is something the matter dears?" Professor Trelawney said, almost appearing from nowhere.

"Harry's not feeling well," Ron said, helping Draco support Harry.

"Oh, he is quite pale," Trelawney observed. "Perhaps he should see Madam Pomfrey?"

"We were just taking him," Draco said.

"Taking him where?" Lavender Brown asked, having walked in and seen the large group.

"Taking my boyfriend to see Pomfrey," Draco almost growled.

"What for? He looks fine to me," Lavender said calmly.

"Wha...?" Ron began, but when all eyes fell on Harry his checks were their normal tan color and he was no longer cold or sweating.

"How...?" Draco began.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking confused. "I was feeling a little queasy when I left the Great Hall, but I kept feeling this...tugging sensation, like I needed to be near you. And it got worse, up to the point where you touched me. Then it just...faded."

"Is everything okay here?" It was Madam Pomfrey, who'd been alerted by a student of Harry's episode. Everyone was surprised just how quick she'd made it half way across the school in so little time.

"Alright now, I think," Harry said.

"But he was pale, he looked dreadfully ill!" Neville protested.

"And he was just better all of the sudden," Ron added.

"I see," Pomfrey said with a quizzical look on her face. "Mr. Malfoy, were you present while this was happening?"

"No, he was already like that when he came here," Draco said coolly. "I was with Snape through breakfast."

"Ah, there we are," Pomfrey sighed in relief. "Common withdraw a Himeros suffers when separated with it's mate for too long a period. So early in the transformation, it is unhealthy for a Himeros and it's mate to be too far away from each other for too long a period; it can lead to serious conditions, some of which have no known treatment."

"Why didn't I know this?" Draco questioned. "I should have known this!"

"Relax Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey instructed. "I know you're upset, but there's only so much you can learn about a Himeros in five days. Harry will be fine, but from now on I would suggest you are at least with in 150 yards of Mr. Potter at all times."

Draco and Harry both nodded, and Harry snuggled his face into Draco's shoulder.

"I will alert Dumbledore of this incident," Pomfrey continued. "Notify my immediately if there are any more problems."

"I'll never leave you again," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "I swear it."

Harry nodded into Draco's chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I caused such a scene."

"Don't be," Draco said sternly. "It was my fault for not knowing-"

"It was _our_ fault," Harry corrected. "We're in this together Draco. Besides, there's no way I'm letting you take all the blame for anything any more."

Draco laughed. "Thanks love."

"Eh hem," Professor Trelawney's voice broke through. "I think we will begin class now. Please, everyone take your seats."

Harry and Draco sat in the back of the room with Ron and Neville, Draco still holding Harry to his chest and stroking his hair. Class continued uneventfully as Trelawney lectured something about when Jupiter is in its fifth moon at the same time as a solar eclipse, there could take place a period of no magic.

But their next class, potions, however, was different. Snape started off by asking a question about the homework. Without thinking, Harry put his hand in the air.

Snape did his best not to smirk. "Ah, Potter believes he knows the answer for once in his life. Go ahead, tell us the most crucial ingredient in this healing potion."

Harry swallowed hard, nervous. He wasn't sure he remembered correctly. "I think it said to mix two ingredients to get the proper mix...Mandrake root rolled in ground dill."

Snape continued smirking for a moment. But it faded slowly as he realized that Harry had answered correctly. "Very good," he hissed through clenched teeth. "But can you tell us the alternative if no dill seed is available?" He thought for sure this would get Harry.

"Sage," Harry answered quickly.

Snape glared at Harry and growled, "That's correct." And he turned around angrily, murmuring something about damned Himeroses, before continuing the lesson. "Open your books to pages 122 and 123

And that's the way it went for the first half hour of potions. Then Snape instructed everyone to get his or her cauldrons and potion kits. They were going to brew the potion.

"Make sure you follow the directions exactly," Snape said. "For one wrong move could turn this healing potion to a slop that can have the same effect as a bad case of wizards food-poisoning."

About five minutes later Draco leaned over to Harry, grinning, "That was amazing! You managed to answer a question without getting points deducted. And answer it _correctly_ nonetheless. If I'd known you'd be displaying for me by showing my godfather off, I'd have brung the camera."

Harry looked up. "Displaying? I was displaying?"

Draco nodded vigorously. "Most definitely; do you think you would have raised your hand otherwise?"

Harry squinted a moment. "Now that I think about it...I didn't really have a lot of control. I just wanted to impress you."

Draco gave Harry a soft kiss on the check. "Consider me very impressed."

Harry grinned and was about to kiss Draco back when Snape stepped between them. "This is a classroom, not your bedroom. Until you leave this room you are to act as though you are not together. If I catch you again, it will be fifty points from the _both _of you. Do you understand?"  
Draco nodded, and Harry just stared at his desk in annoyance. As soon as Snape left Harry began to grin. He pulled his kit to him and began to dig through it. After a moment he pulled out a two vials, one of green liquid and the other of purple.

"Harry, is that-?" Ron began, but Harry interrupted him.

"Skewrt blood? Yeah, it is," he grinned mischievously.

"Harry, you aren't-" Neville began.

"Oh, I am," Harry continued grinning. He poured the blood into the potion, causing it to turn yellow, and quickly poured in the purple liquid, which changed it to a red color, the correct color of the potion. He filed an empty vile full of his potion and put a cork in it to close it. The he began to shake it under the table, causing Ron, Neville, and Draco to gasp and hold back giggles at what Harry was about to do. "Professor Snape, I'm finished."

Professor Snape glared at him. "We'll see about that." He examined the vile closely. "Hmm..." Then he uncorked it.

_Shhhh-kapop!_ There was an eruption and Snape disappeared into a purple cloud. When the smoke cleared the entire class began to laugh. In Snape's place there stood a short, elderly old man...in a tight red dress.

No one could stop laughing at Snape's transformation, especially Draco and Harry.

"S-Snape," Harry choked on the word. "You l-look re-diculous!"

Snape glared with almost pure hatred. "Fifty points from Griffindor, detention for the rest of term, and fifty points from Griffindor! Oh, and lets not forget Weasely and Longbottom. Another hundred points!"

Everyone continued to laugh, all still too hysterical to care.

"Harry, you may now consider me _extremely, amazingly, unbelievably _impressed!" Draco cried out, eyes watering. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco, pulling him into a heated kiss. This caused the class to stop laughing and to instead gasp and stare.

After a few moments they broke apart, both smiling contently. Then Harry checked his watch: 12:20. "We have to go, Drac." He took Draco by the wrist and they ran out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Draco were laughing again by the time they reached the gargoyle.

"Did you see his face?" Draco giggled. "He was so embarrassed! I've _never_ seen Snape _embarrassed_ before!" He kissed Harry again, nipping at his lower lip affectionately.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco to his waist, then turned to the gargoyle. "Chocolate frogs."

It jumped aside instantly and revealed the winding up to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered they found Dumbledore standing behind his desk. "Come, sit boys. I believe it would be best to begin so we can get through this."

The boys did as they were told.

"Now, before I begin," Dumbledore said, "I must approach the incident that just occurred in potions (both boys began to giggle). I will let it slip this once, Harry, since you could not control yourself due to your need to display for young Draco. But if anything as extreme as that happens again, I will be forced to allow Snape to deal with you in any way he sees fit. All house points have been returned, but Harry will have detention with Snape for the next two Saturday mornings." Then he smiled with his usual twinkle in his eye. "Although I must say, it was quite humorous Harry."

Harry continued to giggle. "Thanks (giggle) Professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, on to business. Draco, may I ask you a personal question about your family history?"

Draco looked a bit confused but nodded.

"Do you have any creature blood in your line?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, not that I'm aware of," Draco replied. "Why?"

"Have you not guessed it yet?" Dumbledore questioned. "Draco must have some creature blood in him, otherwise Harry might not have chosen him as his mate."

"What?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Dumbledore began, "It is true that you two are soul mates, but there is another reason your case it special. Normally, Draco would have been born a female because most Himeroses mate with the opposite gender. Draco was born male because he was meant to; something kept him from becoming a female. The only thing that could do this is creature blood. So there is a reason that Draco was born male, and that Harry has been so drawn to him."

"So you're saying that if I had been born female, with no creature blood," Draco said, "it might not have been as obvious to Harry that I was his mate?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore said. "Now we just need to know what's in Draco so we can know what to expect when the connection is made."

"Well, are there any more obvious choices?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "A few more likely choices, yes. He very well could be part Veela, but there is also the possibility of part vampire because of Draco's pale skin and..."

"Mainly acid attitude towards others?" Draco finished for him.

"Uh, for lack of a better term," Dumbledore said.

"Well how do we find out for sure?" Harry asked.

"Simple," Dumbledore said. "Draco, please hold out your hand."

Draco did as he was told and Dumbledore used his wand to create a small cut in Draco's palm. The blood dripped out and lingered in mid air. Dumbledore mumbled a few words and the blood glowed.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, twinkle in his eye growing, "he's part Siren." The cut healed itself quickly.

"Siren?" Harry asked, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Sirens," Dumbledore said happily, "are beautiful creatures with skin soft as silk and perpetually seductive voices. In more primitive times they lured unsuspecting creatures with their voices and then raped and killed them. But once they choose a mate, it is for life. Now a days, they are just like any normal person except for the fact that many people find it hard not to desire them sexually."

Draco blushed. "Oh, that's..." but he couldn't find the words to say.

"Hmm...the possibilities," Harry murmured happily.

"Harry!" Draco grinned a little, pushing Harry playfully. "So, what can we expect of the bond? Anything special?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking a little disappointed. "To be honest, boys, I do not know. I'm having Hagrid search back as far as he can, but this may very well be the first time a Siren and Himeros have mated."

"So we're basically the guinea pigs?" Draco asked out loud, more to himself than to anyone else. "Oh, well that's brilliant."

"What happens if we are the first?" Harry asked. "What will we do then?"

"Look for similar cases," Dumbledore said. "That's all we can really do. We'll search through and study the mates of past Himeroses and Sirens and hope that one has mated with a creature similar to one or the other." Then he sighed lightly. "But, one thing I can tell you is what to expect when Draco's Siren side take over."

"What do you mean my Siren side will 'take over'?" Draco asked nervously. "I'll still be...me, wont I?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh yes, on the inside; but most of the transformation takes place on the outside. There will only be a few changes in your attitude and personality."

"Like?" Harry asked, leaning forward. This mattered to him a great deal and he _needed_ to know all he could.

"For one," Dumbledore said. "Sirens are very, _very_ possessive of their mates. They rarely leave the room that their mates are in, let alone leave their mate's side. And it is even rarer for a Siren to let their mates be touched by anyone other than themselves."

"That does sound like Draco," Harry said with a smile, taking Draco's hand in his.

"What's mine is mine and mine alone," Draco said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "many dominant Siren's have been known to grow retractable wings from their arms. These wings can grow to be twice their size and are hard as steel when the Siren is angry or in pain, and soft as silk when it is calm or happy."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Draco mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one more crucial item of information," Dumbledore said, seriousness in his eyes. "When a Siren sings, it causes anyone that hears them to lose complete control over themselves. They sink into a coma like state, hypnotized. Most importantly, they lose control of their magic. They are _completely vulnerable_. This could make a dangerous situation worse if they Siren lost control of its voice, because it always sings when it feels most happy or most pleasured; there is no way to stop it."

There was silence.

Suddenly, Draco realized how dangerous this could really be. He hadn't stopped smiling since Harry had kissed him. He'd been happy for a week straight. If he sang when he was happy, he'd be singing _all_ of the time. "Oh Merlin..."

Dumbledore nodded. "You'll have to train yourself to control the song. And just to be sure, I shall have Severus work on a potion to block out the Siren song to others. Otherwise, the whole school would become immobile and would be very vulnerable to any attacks led by remaining Death Eaters."

"We'll work on it," Harry promised, smiling encouragingly.

Draco smiled weakly back. He wasn't so sure that he could handle it. He'd always acted tough, like every other Malfoy before him, but he just wasn't as stone cold as his father. He wasn't evil. Therefore, he did not have as much control as he appeared to have. He wasn't a strong as everyone thought.

"So, when does this transformation occur?" Harry asked, twisting his shirt tightly, releasing it, and then repeating it.

"On Draco's eighteenth birthday," Dumbledore said coolly.

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "That's in two days!"

"It is?" Harry said, confused. "I never knew that."

"I'm going to be a Siren in just two days!" Draco continued. "I've got hardly any time to prepare! What am I going to do? I've- I- But I-"

"Draco!" Harry said, grabbing his love by the shoulders and holding him still. "Calm. Down. You're going to be all right, you've got me and I'm going to be there the whole time, ok? I wont leave you for a moment and I'll help you through every step." He'd taken Draco into his arms and was stroking his hair and back, rocking him back and forth. Draco began to calm down, breathing returning to normal.

"I think we're going to skip the rest of transfigurations professor," Harry said, taking Draco's hand and still holding him close. "Good bye."

"Good bye," Dumbledore said as he watched the boys' head for the door. When they were gone he sighed and turned to Fawkes. "This will be interesting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went by far to fast in Harry's opinion. He liked showing off for Draco, seeing the blonde beauty grin whenever he'd do something as small as answer a question right, or as large as stand up to Draco's old 'gang' of Slytherins.

"Draco, how could you!" Pansy Parkinson cried angrily. "Dating this Griffindork!"

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco ordered. "You don't ever call him that, not ever!"

"Maybe Blaise was right," Pansy glared. "You're no Slytherin; you're just a Griffindor want to be, a poof!"

Harry drew his wand and was an inch away from the girl within a second. "Call him that again and I'll send you through that wall, understand?"

"Harry," Draco said in a warning tone. But Harry didn't back down.

"How dare you talk to him as though he were beneath you," Harry growled. "He's far from it; you're not even worthy to be the floor he walks on you filth. I don't want you any nearer to him than you need to be, _ever_. You sit as far away from him as you can in classes, at lunch. You come within one hundred feet of him other wise and I'll skin you; slowly, painfully."

The girl was visibly afraid now. She'd never heard the Golden Boy so serious before, never been _threatened_ like this before. Her hand was trembling slightly and a drop of sweat trickled down her neck.

Draco knew she was scared, but to sweat so? Then he looked into his loves eyes and gasped; they were black with raw power. "Harry," he said calmly and slowly. "Put the wand down Harry." Harry continued to stare at the girl, nostrils almost flaring now. "Harry, please," Draco said in a half beg voice, "put the wand down; for me Harry."

Harry turned and looked at Draco, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable his mate had gotten. His nostrils stopped flaring, his breathing went back to normal, and finally the blackness faded from his eyes and they returned to their normal dark emerald. He lowered his wand and sighed, "Sorry..."

Draco shook his head and held Harry in his arms. "Don't be love, don't be..." Then he looked over Harry's shoulder and glared at the Slytherin girl and her friends, at least those who'd remained through Harry's episode, and hissed, "You might want to begin walking away very fast before I turn him lose on you again; next time, I wont hold him back." The girls glared for a moment, not sure if they believed him. But none-the-less they turned and walked away quickly and nervously.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Draco grinned at the taller, raven-haired boy, "You," he said, kissing Harry's lips softly, "are my hero."

"I wasn't before?" Harry asked with fake hurt.

Draco giggled and kissed Harry quickly and repeatedly. "You know what I mean."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco, then leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Prove it..."

Draco shuddered. "Umm...I would, but we have to wait...but don't worry love, just two days..."

"Speaking of which," Hermione's voice erupted into each boys ear, "we should use that time studying up on Sirens and Himeroses."

Both recovered from the shock, for neither had realized she was there, before Draco tilted his head in a confused manner. "How did you...?"

But Harry just shook his head, "Don't ask Drac, she wont tell; but Hermione has her ways."

"Of course I do," Hermione said almost cockily. "Harry's learned that and knows that it's for the best not to question, and soon, Draco, so will you."

Draco fake glared at her, then smiled. "Oh yes, we'll be getting along just fine, you and I."

Hermione smirked. "I know." Then she took Draco's upper arm and began dragging him, who dragged Harry, up to the Griffindor common room. "Now come on, I've brought back a few books from the library we can look over while Harry's practicing with the Quidditch team."

"And a few is how many?" Draco asked, fearing what Harry knew was true.

"At least two dozen," the raven-haired boy replied with a smile. "I'm sure they're all going to be loads of fun."

"You owe me," Draco said flatly, a smile tugging at his thin lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(AN) Ok, sorry I didn't update last night but I'm being pulled in a dozen different directions right now...Sorry if it's not that great, I'm feeling a little off because my dad's moving out Saturday and finals are quickly approaching. Please R&R :)


	4. Chapter Four: Song of Change

Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect

Chapter Four: Song of Change

"Harry, this plan is amazing!" Draco had heard Ron say in exasperation just a day before. "However did you come up with it?" Draco had overheard the conversation while he and Hermione were reading up on Sirens.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny had said. "He's doing it so he can impress Draco of course. He's never come up with something so good."

"I wish this displaying stage would go on forever!" Ron had said. "We'd win every match!"

A light thud could be heard as Ginny punched her brother. "Don't jinx us, we haven't won yet!"

You didn't have to be there to see the glare Ron gave his younger sister. "Well we will with this strategy."

Draco had a feeling that Ron had been right. For now he was sitting in the stands next to Hermione, watching Griffindor go up against Ravenclaw. Griffindor was ahead with 122 points, whereas Ravenclaw had only 4; and it was only twenty minutes into the game. (A.N: Not very realistic, is it?)

"Go Ron!" Hermione cheered happily, jumping up and down. "No, other w- that's it!" And another score for Griffindor. "Where's Harry?"

Draco was searching the field. "I'm not sure...he was just over there but...There!" He pointed down low, to the farest side of the field. And there was Harry, speeding as fast as he could with his hand outstretched.

The voice boomed over the field, "And Harry's spotted- No, wait, correction; has caught the golden snitch!" Griffindor goes wild. Screaming, shouting, cheering, and every thing in between. "Amazing!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Drac, love, please calm down," Harry begged from where he was sitting on the couch in his and Draco's private room. Draco had been pacing for an hour and he refused to stop.

"No, I can't," He replied. "Harry, by this time tomorrow night I'll be a full Siren! I don't think I'm ready to sprout wings!"

Harry shook his head. "You're over reacting love. It wont be so bad, really. I'm not all human and so far I'm fine."

"Ah, but you're not through with you're transformation yet," Draco argued. "That doesn't happen until we shag; I, however, will change at nine twenty two tomorrow morning-"

"You mean later today," Harry interjected.

"That is only eight hours away!" Draco continued, acting as though he hadn't heard Harry and continued to pace.

"Love, I know you're nervous but I'm here," Harry said, taking his love in his arms. "Confined in me...trust me..."

Draco sighed into Harry's shoulder. "I do...I just..."

"Just what?" Harry asked.

"I just...wonder if..." Draco could barely speak. "I know we're meant to be together, but I want more than that...I want love, Harry."

Harry pulled Draco away to arms length and stared into his eyes. "Is that what this is about? You're afraid of all this; becoming a Siren, being my mate, living a whole new life style; because you don't think I love you?"

Draco stared at Harry's chest, looking ashamed. "It's not that I don't think you care but...how can you hate me all these years and suddenly love me?"

Harry sighed, eyes heavy with his sadness. "I do love you, Drac; I always have."

"Then why did you reject me in first year?" Draco asked, tears building behind his eyes. He whimpered, "Why did you hurt me? All I ever wanted was to be your friend."

"I didn't mean to," Harry claimed in a soft voice. He'd never known he'd hurt Draco in their first year; sure, he'd thought he'd embarrassed him, but _hurt _him? "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you insulted the only people who'd ever liked me; the only people who ever _wanted_ to know me, to be my friends. I thought that you were just...cold and cruel, so I tried to avoid you. But it hurt," his eyes began to tear up as well, whereas tears were already streaming down Draco's face, "It hurt because I'd wanted to be your friend even before Ron and Hermione came and sat with me on the train. I saw you get on the train and I wanted so bad to talk to you. Then Ron and Hermione...they'd been nicer to me in ten minutes then anyone else in my life; I couldn't be your friend if you were going to say things like what you said to them that day."

Draco cried into Harry's chest. "I'm sorry...I didn't know, Harry, I didn't know..."

Harry stroked Draco's hair as he let his own tears fall. "Don't be love...please, don't cry...I'm sorry too, I really never meant to hurt you...I've always loved you..."

Draco pulled away and stared wide eyed at Harry. "You did? You really...loved me?"

Harry nodded. "From day one...I didn't fully realize it, but over the course of the year I knew that what I'd done was a mistake. I finally gave in and admitted to myself that I loved you by the beginning of second year."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry's head to his, and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. "I love you too Harry. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Can I make it up to you in any way?"  
"Well-" Harry began, but Draco squinted warningly. "I know, I know, we have to wait...how about you just stop pacing and we call it even--for now?"

Draco grinned and nibbled Harry's earlobe. "Deal--for now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke with Draco in his arms, just they way he liked it. He really didn't like when he didn't know where Draco was, so to wake up and see him sleeping soundly in his arms was a major relief for Harry. He brushed a lock of hair out of Draco's face and kissed his forehead before carefully sliding his arms out from under the younger boy and crawling out of bed. He used the bathroom and then turned the tub faucet on and began to undress as he waited for the water to warm.

As he reached his arms up over his head to stretch, skinny, warm arms enveloped his waist and the weight of a head was placed on Harry's right shoulder. Draco's warm breath on his neck sent shivers up and down his spine. "Good morning, love."

Harry smiled and placed his hands over Draco's where they met around his waist. "Morning." He turned his head and kissed Draco's soft cheek.

"Uhmm.." Draco moaned in pleasure. Then he opened his eyes and began licking and sucking at the pool of Harry's shoulder. Harry shuddered and sighed. "Mind if I join you love?"

Harry just shook his head, eyes closed. "Not at all..."

Draco laughed softly. "Like that do you?"

"Uhmm...It feels so good..."

Draco continued to suck lightly on the spot, tracing little patterns. Harry nearly gasped in pleasure when Draco began to move the tips of his fingers up and down Harry's stomach gently, just tangibly touching the skin.

"Oh gods Draco..." Harry moaned. "Where did you...ohhh...where did you learn to do this?"

Draco laughed into Harry's neck and didn't answer. Harry began a hum that sounded almost like a purr. It drove Draco crazy.

But water dampening their feet brought the lovers out of their daze like state. The tub was over flowing.

"Shit!" Harry gasped, pulling away. He mumbled a spell out and all the water dried up. He turned the faucet off and then drained the tub of a few inches of water. "There, I think we can get in n-" But he stopped when he turned around to face Draco, who'd stripped completely while Harry had taken control of the water. He appeared even taller than normal. He was well built, with a firm chest and muscles on his arms. His thighs were well rounded and muscular as well, leading down to the knee and shins, which were beautifully tanned like Draco's upper body. And Draco stood with his legs spread wide so Harry could clearly see all that he had secretly dreamed of seeing. "Oh..."

"What?" Draco asked innocently, smirking. "I assumed when you said I could join it would be _without _cloths."

Harry was just staring at Draco's glorious body as he spoke. "Yes, but..."

Draco laughed and grabbed two towels from the top of the sink, setting them closer to the tub. "Are you going to undress or shall I help you?"

Harry smiled. "Okay, okay." He pulled off the Griffindor red sweater, that Mrs. Weasley had made him the past Christmas, and was about to unbutton his jeans when Draco's hand stopped his own. "I thought you wanted me to undress?"

Draco grinned. "You know how I asked if I should help you? I wasn't really asking." He grinned and got down on his knees, looking devilishly back up at his mate. Then he leaned forward and Harry tensed as Draco did the unexpected; he took the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down, then ran his tongue in the open space it had created.

Harry shuttered. "Draco..."

Draco just shushed him. He then bit the cupped Harry's ass and pulled his waist closer to his face, where he bit onto the top of the jeans and wrestled with it until the button came undone. Then he, continuing to keep his grip, he pulled the jeans to the floor. All that was left was Harry's loosely fitting boxers. Draco grinned and tore them off in one pull. "At last..." (AN: descriptive sex scene that gets interrupted for the transformation so be prepared)

Draco reached up and fingered Harry's manhood and Harry gasped out. "Draco, we can't...not till after your t-t-transformation..."

Draco teased the skin on Harry's lower stomach with is tongue. "Check the clock."

Harry looked out the open door and tried to focus on the clock. It was blurry from his point of view, and Draco was more than slightly distracting him, but he managed to make out the numbers. 9:18. Harry gasped as Draco suddenly stood and pulled their bodies close together, causing friction in all the right places. "Oh Merlin...gods Drac, don't stop..."

Draco grinned and leaned in, whispering in Harry's ear, "I love it when you say my name all slow like that...hanging off every letter...moaning it like just the word brings you into orgasm."

Harry whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Just shut up and kiss me." And Harry took a handful of Draco's hair and pulled his head to his, lips colliding in a heated and passionate kiss. Draco was the next to whimper as Harry thrust his hips into Draco's, then wrapped one legs around Draco's thigh.

"Bed," Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, lips still connected as he blindly led them to the bed by instinct. When he opened his eyes Draco was sweating and had gone paler.

Draco nodded and squinted in slight pain. "It's happening."

Harry took both Draco's hands in his and held them over both their heads. Then he caressed the skin of Draco's stomach with his lips, trying to reduce the pain with some pleasure. "Just relax," he murmured. "Deep breaths."

Draco's breathing deepened. Harry could hear his mate's bones as they moved, sounding like they were twisting, melting, and reforming. Draco would groan in pain every few moments, gasping for breath every few second. He arched his back up when the pain was worst, and tossed his head when it was weakest. Finally he screamed out an almost inhumane scream and arched his back upward. Harry felt a bunch of cold, hard some things hit him from the top of his head to his heel. He knew they were the steal hard feathers Dumbledore had warned them about. He turned his head slowly to see what his love looked like.

Draco was a gasping, eyes closed. But rough bumps had appeared on his underarms and from them had grown the purple black wings. And Draco's short, transparent fingernails had grown to six inches of violet that looked about three quarters of an inch thick and pointed as butcher knives. His pale skin had gone to a bronze tanned color. Then Draco opened his eyes and Harry gasped; there were redder than rubies. Slowly Draco's breathing returned to normal, as did his body. His wings shrunk and shrunk until all that was left was the barely detectable bumps on his arms and his talons returned to normal color and then slowly shrunk back to regular size.

"You're beautiful," Harry murmured in awe.

Draco just stared at him for a moment with his new eyes and then grinned. "Play time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(AN: Ok, I would have done more but time just flew by faster than I expected and I still have those stupid finals to study for, so I gotta leave you hanging for the sex scene and Harry transformation. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes or otherwise but it was getting late so I didn't check over it. I don't think it was very good, but please R&R anyways.)


	5. Ch5 Transformation and Seductive Songs

Harry Potter and the Himeros Effect

Chapter Five: Transformation and Seductive Songs

A.N: Ok, last chapter I put Draco's eyes were red as sapphires...sorry, totally my bad for writing at ten thirty and not checking over my work.

And thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, I love that people like my story so much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco just stared at him for a moment with his new eyes and then grinned. "Play time."

Harry yelped slightly in shock as the blond threw himself upon the raven boy. The Siren took his loves wrists and held them above both of their heads as he began to work, kissing and nipping at every inch of flesh and paying special attention to every part of Harry's tender, Quidditch chiseled body. He traced circles all over the boy's chest with his tongue, nibbled in all the most sensitive places, caressed all the right spots that made Harry moan in pleasure, lust, and need for more. And every time Draco stopped, even for just a second, Harry would plead, voice trembling, "Don't stop Draco, gods please don't stop." And Draco would continue, never depriving what his mate craved; what his mate needed.

He kissed up and down Harry's entire body and stopped at his neck, biting lightly on the soft flesh of his lower neck and sucking vigorously. He bit down harder and lapped up the blood. He continued to suck until there was a large, purple blotch, a hickey, that all would be able to see very clearly. Then he licked down to Harry's lower body, and took all of Harry in his mouth, down to the very beginning of the shaft. Harry moaned and arched into Draco, who was circling Harry faster and faster with his tongue.

But after a few moments Harry tensed. "Draco, stop!" Harry cried. "Stop or I'm going to come!"

Draco reluctantly pulled away, and breathing in deep breathes aloud the raven to turn him over and hold him to the bed with his body. Harry grinned into Draco's neck. "My turn..."

The Himeros started immediately, slowly lapping Draco's abdomen and then nibbling his nipples. Draco shuddered. "Ohhh..." Then the raven growled and took the skin from the end of Draco's shoulder blade, where it connected to the arm, and ground it gently between his teeth until a red mark formed. He traced lightly, with the tip of his tongue, a small triangle with short branches until it was clearer than the red mark. He smirked to himself in satisfaction, though he knew not why.

Once he'd finished with Draco's upper body, he trailed his tongue up and down his thighs and calves, gently licking and biting every inch. Then he did what he thought strange, even for him; he sucked Draco's toes, who laughed and groaned at the same time. "Umh, Harry, that tickles!" He giggled as Harry kept up the pattern; happy that he could make someone feel as good as he was making Draco feel. And finally the prize Harry had craved from day one; he took Draco's length in his hand and caressed it with its foreskin. Draco moaned deeply, "Cut to the chase, please..." But Harry shook his head, continuing at a slow rhythm. The blond filled his hands with bed sheet, biting his lip; he could barely stand it. That's when it started.

Harry froze in his actions. That sound...high and low at the same time, screaming and whispering, scratching and stroking. Like a soft hum that dug into his head. _Hm hmm hm hm hmm hm_. Just repeated humming, each at a different note. It was driving him wild. He growled like a predator about to pounce, and so he did. "Turn over."

Draco looked a bit startled, having thought he would have been the first to dominate, but he didn't feel like arguing; he didn't mind at all at the moment who was where as long as he got what he needed.

Harry mumbled a lubrication spell and wasted no time, twisting his index finger into Draco then sliding it in and out carefully; no matter what he felt he needed, he'd do nothing to hurt his mate. The Siren relaxed quickly and Harry added another finger, and then a third after a few minutes. Final Draco was ready; Harry penetrated with only the hesitation of another lubrication spell. Draco screamed and nearly came to orgasm right then. The Himeros pushed in slowly, then withdrew almost fully before shoving back in. The hum grew louder, and he quicked his pace.

"Harry," Draco moaned. "I wonder if _you'd_ come to orgasm by saying my name..."

Draco had known it was just the thing to push Harry over that oh so thin line. Harry gasped out Draco's name and came fully into Draco's arse, seed filling far into the rectum. Harry moaned in soft content before pulling himself out; but as soon as he was, one swift movement had him and his love switched. The Siren smiled down, and the hum grew louder. Then he was in Harry just like that; no lubrication, no fingers, just in. And Harry loved it more than anything he'd ever felt, so much that he'd soon came again; and soon after Draco joined him, hollering Harry's name as if it were the name of god.

And then they fell against each other, beside each other, a tangle of legs and arms and bodies, and they slept; with complete contempt and utter happiness, the soul mates slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Boom, boom, boom._

Harry groaned and turned over, nuzzling his face into the shoulder of his lover.

_Boom, boom, boom._

"Harry?" Hermione's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Harry groaned louder in annoyance and pulled a pillow over his head.

_Boom, boom, boom._

"Harry, are you in there?" Ron's voice broke through the pillow.

Harry sighed in defeat, pulled the pillow off his head, slid out from under and beside his love, and dragged his feet to the doorway. Pulling on some pants, he swung it open with a yawn.

"Harry, your her-" Hermione began, but she gasped. "Oh my...Harry!"

"Whoa..." Ron whispered, mouth hanging open.

"Wha is it?" Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean what?" Hermione said, still appearing dumbfounded. "You've changed so! I take it the..uh..went well?" She blushed a light rosy color.

"Changed?" Harry repeated, then his eyes widened as he remembered the change must have taken place during the earlier shag. "Oh! I haven't even had a chance to look!" He ran inside, motioning for his friends to follow.

Draco sat up in bed as Harry rushed by, took one look at Ron and Hermione, shrieked, and pulled the covers over him. "Ah! Privacy violation!"

But everyone was heading into the bathroom. Harry observed his new body in awe.

His cheekbones seemed higher, his face thinner and more defined. His shoulders were broader, his chest bulged out more, and whereas he used to have a slightly chiseled stomach was now a completely separate six-pack. Through his tight pants, they were Draco's, he could see he had more muscle down on his thighs and calves as well, and he had grown at least six inches; and his skin was now a golden color that resembled Draco's. But what maybe surprised him most of all was when he realized he was seeing this all so clearly without his glasses.

"Harry, you look amazing!" Hermione declared. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder and-

"No!" Draco growled, and he jumped from the bed with the sheets around his waist and came in between the bushy haired girl and his mate. He growled like an animal and that humming noise from before flared and became a pure screeching noise that caused Hermione to cry out, cover her ears, and fall to the ground in the fetal position.

"Draco!" Harry cried, grabbing his lover around the waist with one arm and stroking his hair with the other. Draco began to calm down and gasped in horror as he came to his senses to see Ron holding Hermione.

"Oh dear..." the Siren murmured. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright," Hermione said as she stood and fixed her hair when the screech faded. "I forgot that Siren's are very possessive of their mates and that their seductive voices can be magnified to, if it goes on for so long, a fatal cry. But don't worry, I'm fine, really; not even a headache. I'd have to have heard the cry for at least a minute in order for it to cause in damage no matter how small."

But Draco wasn't really listening. He felt terrible about hurting one of Harry's friends like that. "Not matter what, I still feel guilty...so this weekend I'm buying us all dinner when we go to Hogsmeade. Don't even try to argue, I've made up my mind."

Hermione didn't like it but she kept her protests inside; she knew Sirens to be very emotional for the first week or so after the change. That's when she realized how much Draco had changed. "Draco, you look fabulous!"

Draco blushed Griffindor red and mumbled thanks. He wasn't used to compliment, especially not from Hermione. With all the things he'd ever said to her...it was a wonder she hadn't tried to feed him to the giant squid in his sleep yet.

"Um, hon., you look..." Harry said suddenly, wrapping both arms around Draco's waist and pulling him closer.

Draco grinned, "And you..."

"We'll, uh, show ourselves out," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's robe sleeve and leading him out.

"Bed?"

"Yes please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco and Harry made their way down the hall, from their private room, towards their History of Magic class. The humming sound from before had returned after Ron and Hermione left, and now it was a gentle buzz that soothed Harry to the point where he felt slightly drowsy. Draco was just walking, hand in Harry's, a content smile on his face.

"Drac?" Harry half mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear that?"

Draco stopped and looked around, perplexed. "Hear what love?"

"That buzzing sound..." Harry whispered. "It's intoxicating..."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Buzzing sound?"

"Well, it's sort of like a buzz," Harry said, "but it's also like a hum..."

"Buzzing hum...?" Draco said to himself quietly. "Oh! It has to be my song!"

"It doesn't really sound like a song..." Harry half argued, "but that's probably it. It makes me want to take a nap..."

Draco smiled. "Well we have to get to class, so come on." He took Harry's arm and put it around his neck. "Where is everyone?"

Harry just shrugged lightly into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh!"

The two turned a corner and stopped when they saw students lying everywhere on the floor, all breathing deeply.

"What the bloody hell...?" Draco mumbled, confused and shocked.

"Your song," Harry said. "It must be affecting them as well." He looked around all the faces. There were first through seventh years of all houses, and even Professor Sprout was slumped against a wall. "Look, it's Ron and Hermione! Oh gods..."

Harry hadn't noticed the two before, and neither had Draco, but they were the only two who weren't asleep; they were _far_ from asleep.

"Oh dear..." Draco whispered, trying to hold back a smile. "At least we had a room..."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, off each other this instant!" Professor McGonagall's voice pierced through the near silence of sleeping students. But neither appeared to be making any effort of prying apart. She gave a half sigh half growl and then spun around to Harry and Draco. "You two, Dumbledore's office, _NOW_!"

The boys glanced at each other for a moment and then did as instructed; McGonagall was frustrated, and everyone who knew McGonagall knew that when she was frustrated, things tend to fly...literally. A few flights of stairs and a couple corridors later the two were standing in front of the gargoyle statue, but there was no reason to go in; Dumbledore and Snape were waiting outside.

"There they are," Snape said when he saw the two, reaching out to try and grab one of the two as he held out vials in the other hand. "Take these. _Now_." He shoved a vial towards Harry and tried to push it into his hands.

Instantly Draco reacted, growling, his claws extending, and he lashed at Snape's face. "You don't touch him," he snarled as Snape dodged and backed away. Draco put himself in front of Harry, snarling. "Don't you _ever _touch him."

Dumbledore leaned towards Snape and whispered, "Keep in mind of Siren's possessiveness and over-protective qualities..."

Snape, pale and possibly trembling, nodded. "Yes...almost forgot that..."

"Draco, calm down," Dumbledore said calmly. "We do not wish you, or Harry, any harm."

Draco continued snarling, ruby eyes burning like flames.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Drac...it's all right...just calm down..." Harry leaned in close and whispered these words in Draco's ears, whose eyes half closed as the sound of his loves voice soothed him into a trance like state. "Just...calm...down..."

Draco half mumbled, as if to argue, but nothing really came out. He just let Harry rock him gently back and forth, closing his eyes and letting the humming song grow louder.

"Harry," Dumbledore mumbled. "Harry!"

Harry, who'd also closed his eyes when the hum returned, jerked his head, "What, what!"

"Draco needs to take this," Dumbledore said, handing him a vial. "And this next one is for you." He handed him another vial.

"What are they for?" Harry asked.

"The one for Draco makes the song only detectable by those Draco wants to hear it," Dumbledore explained softly, as not to disturb Draco; he knew that after Draco woke up he would stay angry until the next intercourse with Harry. "The second is so that when you and Draco...um, yes, well...when you do, your feelings wont spread again."

"Huh?" was Harry's meek response.

"Well, this is a very unusual thing that's happening," Dumbledore said. "It appears that when you and Draco...when you do, your combined powers over love and passion cause others to go into a dream-like state of sexual desire. But we're figuring out that if the person's soul mate is in the area, the person awakes and tried to locate them because they are acting as a Himeros or Siren would if their mate were missing; they seek each other out and...I assume you know where I'm going with this?"

Harry nodded; he'd never seen Dumbledore so uncomfortable. "Yes, I- wait! Hermione and Ron were...so that makes them..."

"Soul mates?" Snape finished. "Of course; was it not obvious to you before?"

"Snape," Harry said with a slight roll of the eyes, "just shut up."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall's said as she rounded the corner, "These two need to take their potions! We have three couples who refuse to separate, Granger and Weasley especially; if we don't do something now, I fear for their virginities!"

Harry burst out laughing, nearly choking on his own saliva.

"What is so funny Mr. Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

Snape answered when Potter could not gain control over himself. "He's laughing, McGonagall, because Weasley and Granger have not been virgins since the end of last year."

McGonagall blushed. "Oh...oh dear...I see."

"It's not just that!" Harry said, gasping. "You fear for their virginities...that just sounds to strange coming from a teacher, I'm sorry..."

McGonagall blushed deeper. "Yes, well..."

"Potions please, Harry," Dumbledore reminded. "Before...eh hem."

"Oh, yes," Harry said, suddenly serious. He gave Draco a gentle shake. "Drac...wake up hon..." Draco stirred with a mumble. "Take this and then you can go back to sleep." Draco squinted in protest but took the potion. He glowed and the sounds of mumbling students could be heard from other halls.

"Now you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "the other three couples are still under the aftereffects of your earlier time together."

Harry nodded and took the potion. From the hall, three floors and a few halls down, all five heard Hermione yelling, "Ronald Weasley!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but ever time I think I have a free moment...I don't. Sorry! Please R&R. Oh, btw, had to study so I didn't spell check or anything so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
